Gem Drilling
by PedroComics-FanfictionDivision
Summary: After "Gem Drill", Peridot starts to feel more curious about Steven's body. He's reluctant at first, but some 'exercise' together does help them come to terms with their feelings for each other. Now someone else wants to join the fun and get rid of 5000 years of sexual frustration, maybe the young couple can help her too. Rated M for explicit everything. NSFW Stevidot.
1. Part 1 of 2

Gem Drilling

"Hey Steven!" a nasally voice called.

"Yes?"

"Could you please come over here? I want to tell you something."

Steven climbed onto the loft inside the barn where Peridot was. After Malachite had been unfused and the Cluster was no longer going to destroy the Earth, the new Crystal Gem had spent the last 18 hours binge watching the entire first season of Camp Pining Hearts. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were using the drill to block the 700 miles long tunnel that led to the Cluster to try to keep all the magma (or super-heated peridotite) from reaching the surface and creating a giant volcano just outside Beach City. Steven had been looking over Lapis Lazuli, who was still unconscious, but it was good to stretch out and listen to the lime gem's voice. Once on the loft, she instructed the hybrid boy to sit down next to her and unpaused the tape. That's when things got weird.

The Camp Pining Hearts clip Peridot wanted to show him was a really heated make-out scene between two campers of the pink team, Patrick and Penny. While Peridot was grinning the whole scene, Steven was getting incredibly uncomfortable with one of his closest friends showing him two horny teens dry humping each other on a bench behind one of the shacks. Near the end of the clip, Peridot paused the tape, looked dead straight into Steven's worried eyes and spoke:

"You're probably wondering why I showed you this segment out of the many hours of top tier drama and entertainment that is CPH, so I'll explain it to you. After many months trying to understand and assimilate human relations and anatomy, I have made many breakthroughs in grasping the human concepts of friendship, love and sex. And considering what Amethyst, Pearl and Camp Pining Hearts have taught me, I came to the conclusion that you're hiding something from me."

"What?" Steven asked really freaking confused.

"I want to see your male reproductive organs!"

"What? No! You're not supposed to see it!"

"Why?! Back in the Temple's bathroom you'd always ask me to turn away or cover yourself up when you were excreting or showering. Why do you keep hiding your body from me, the great and lovable Peridot?"

"It's... complicated. You see, those parts are sorta private you know? Only really close people should see them..."

"Steven, I may not be a person but... I've been thinking about what you said on the gem drill. Your last words. From what I understand there are different kinds of love, but... I love you too Steven. And I'm hoping that makes us close enough for you to help with this urges inside me."

Something about how serious and sad the Crystal Gem looked while saying this words made Steven act out of pure impulse. He hugged Peridot and pressed his lips against hers, both closed their eyes in unison and all their worries were slowly washed away. Their gems started to shine and a pale light enveloped the two smol heroes on the old sofa. About one and a half eternities later they separated, gazing into each others' wet eyes.

"My first kiss." Peridot said surprisingly calm.

"Mine too... Look at us, we look like those hormone drenched teenagers from your show!" Steven joked.

"Literally, I think we just grew 5 inches!"

Hearing this, Steven realized how it really appeared like he and Peridot were a bit taller and older.

"It must have been a magical growth spurt! A real one this time!"

Indeed, Steven now had the body of a 12 year old, taller, thinner and growing a little neck. Peridot hadn't changed as much, but she still looked taller and curvier than before.

"How do you feel now?" Steven asked.

"Big and... fuzzy, yet better. Okay, now I got to see your organ! I can't wait anymore!" Peridot answered with stars on her eyes, her curious feelings to see Steven's male form only increasing with her size.

Normally, Steven would never show his penis to a girl or take advantage of a naive gem's curiosity and would rather take any romantic relationship much slower. But this girl was Peridot, the beautiful new Crystal Gem that he loved in some way or another and that had saved all life on Earth with him. Steven wasn't dumb, he knew exactly where her urges were going to take and for some reason, he felt excited with it. Probably the puberty kicking in.

"Okay Peridot, here it goes!"

"MEEEP!"

Steven unzipped his surprisingly tight jeans and exposed his hardening 5 inch penis, making the both blush with the sight of it.

"WOW! It's getting bigger! This... flesh probe must react to outside stimulus. May I touch it?"

"Oh... yes Peri, go ahead."

Peridot took a hold of Steven's pulsing member while making a series of weird moans of excitement and glee. For some unknown reason, just having that funny probe in her hand was making her feel bigger and so was Steven's organ.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Stroke it and suck it hard with your mouth. Just be gentle with the foreskin and don't bite."

"Ok and don't forget to tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

Peridot quickly started giving head to Steven while giving big strokes to his long thick shaft, making him moan like he was about to burst. It was the first time Steven felt this kind of stimulus and even his super-human stamina wouldn't help him get used to Peridot's tongue twirling around his glans and her small delicate hands trying to engulf his girth.

As for Peridot, she was loving everything about pleasuring her loved one like this. His moans were like music to her ears and the taste of his meat in her mouth combined everything she liked about eating without having to go through the weird process that was digestion. She started deep throating Steven, bobbing the entirety of his length in her mouth and throat, which was pretty easy since she didn't need to breathe. Steven couldn't hold back anymore, Peridot's blowjob was simply out of this world (literally).

"Aaah Peridot, I'M GONNA..."

Steven's cry of pleasure startled Peridot, who separated from his erection with a pop and a worried look on her face.

"You're what?"

The only answer she got was Steven ejaculating all over her face, shooting huge load of semen on her open mouth and visor.

"Gah! Did you just shoot me with robonoid fluid?!" she yelled.

"It's... sperm or cum. It's what comes out when organics guys like me climax and it's used for making babies. That's why we don't have Kindergartens."

"Oh... It tastes funny, but can't see anything with this on my visor!" Peridot commented while wiping her lips with her tongue and tossing her sperm coated visor aside.

"You got something on your nose." Steven mocked, pointing the remaining semen on Peri's pointy green nose. The space dorito replied by siting on the hybrid's naked lap and French kissing him passionately. The two held each other close and exchanged saliva and left-over sperm for about two eternities or so.

"How do you feel now, love?" Steven asked, almost whispering.

"Bigger than I've ever felt and a bit wet too."

"Hey, may I pleasure you like you did to me? I really want to repay the favor."

"I'm all yours Steven, you are free to go ahead!"

"Okay, hmm..."

Steven moved his focus to Peridot's signature V-cut uniform. Her newly developed form now possessed even more cleavage than before and her round full breasts were tightly pressed against him. He moved the uniform's dark green straps to the sides and slipped her boobs over her yellow diamond insignia. Even though they weren't that big and were clearly alien, Steven found her green breasts beautiful. He groped her full chest, sucking on her greenish teal left nipple and stimulating the right one with his fingers.

For Peridot, his sucking and touching felt like the most heavenly sin. Once, even her feelings were controlled to increase her efficiency. Now she was getting eaten out by a hybrid atrocity which embodied everything Homeworld wasn't. She loved it and he was doing it like a pro, steadily satisfying her new sexual urges with every pinch of his nails and teeth on her perky nipples. She could feel her core heating up and leaking fluid on top of his erection, due to how thin the hard light cloth between them was. She couldn't hold it but to ride his thick meat, grinding and humping her pelvis against the long shaft which combined with Steven's chest pleasuring was driving her insane. The half-human then softly laid her on her back, took off his T-shirt, threw it on her visor and positioned his head between her perfect legs covered in tight green stocking.

"Do you mind taking these off?" he asked.

The sex-crazed gem didn't bother to speak and just flashed her clothes off with diamond-shaped glitter. Her tight green folds were dripping wet, ready for the taking and the pubescent boy could barely control himself. Still, curiosity took a hold of him...

"Peri, weren't gems asexual? How are you so... anatomically correct?"

"Every Crystal Gem is adapted to human biology. In fact, what you're seeing is a scaled down version of Pearl's vagina."

"Oooh, that actually explains a lot... Ready for the next part?"

"Stop making dumb questions, JUST DO IT!"

Peridot's wait ended a abruptly with two of Steven's fat fingers entering her while his lips and tongue made contact with her clitoris. Doing oral to him had been fun. Having him explore her new body while riding him had been great. Her over-sensitive clit being played with so effortlessly and the thick fingers penetrating and thrusting inside her virgin entrance at an ever increasing pace? This was simply too much to endure. The young gem had never felt such intense stimulus, sexual or not, in her entire life, it was like she was on verge of poofing every second as Steven made her climb up closer and closer to her release.

By this time, Steven wasn't controlling himself that much, his incredible foreplay being mostly based off of his half-teenager, half-bisexual gem leader instincts. And who could blame him, he was a 14 year old that had struck puberty around 30 minutes before and already he was getting a face full of alien pussy and two fingers rubbing her fake g-spot. Too bad the sensations of pure pelvic pleasure provoked by her lover were very, very real, finally driving Peridot over the edge. At last she had her first orgasm ever, a tidal wave of blazing hot pleasure ran through her body, making the smol slice of pie moan and shriek a cacophony of weird nasally noises, her uncontrollable nude body arching back, tensing up and spasming out for almost half a minute. Her vulva leaked out a good load of sploosh on Steven's face and fingers, which he happily tasted before completely removing the little clothes he had left. He waited until Peridot could barely speak again to align his disproportionate erection with her smol dark green flaps, ready to give it all to her.

"Are you serious, clod? Let me just rest a bit!"

"C'mon Peri, I heard it's easier the second time! I know you want it..."

"I-I mean, of course I do, but that's not the point..."

"No, but this is!" Steven said right before inserting his second head on his barn mate and getting into missionary position.

"Steven! Not everyone is a quartz with enhanced stamina!" she yelped out as the so-called fresh probe entered deeper and deeper inside her.

"That's good, it means we don't have to start all over again!" He announced as he began to give short yet steady thrusts in and out of Peridot's incredibly tight and lubricated slit. And there was Peridot again, back on the runway towards another explosive climax, except this time she was feeling the entirety of Steven's magical 7 inch war hammer rhythmically pounding just the right spot. The teenage boy kissed her neck and jawline and ran his fingers through her gravity defying tetrahedral blonde hair. Steven wondered how the stars could have aligned so that Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG had warped to planet Earth and found a Sad Waffle sticker. Now they were closer than anyone else and were losing their virginities together. That moment was perfect. She was perfect. They deserved each other. Steven thrusted faster and faster, trying to do his best not to cum before she did, not wanting to let her down. As for Peridot, she had no choice but to let herself be overtaken by bliss. Even as her soul mate drilled her wet, heated hole, penetrating her in too deep with short range, ultra-fast, vigorous thrusts, his touch on her face was as caring as on the day they had made a trip to the Kindergarten that would have decided the fate of the Earth. That touch had saved her life, as well the other billions of life forms that mattered far, far less to her. She, a Peridot, was making love to the one and only Steven Universe! And she was almost there...

"I'm sorry Peri! Can't hold on, I'm cumming before you!" The boy sadly warned.

"No you're not YOU CLOD!" Peridot snapped back surprisingly aggressive, grinding her cat-like teeth.

With a rare burst of super gem strenght, she turned the two of them off the couch, revealing the giant puddle of sweat created by all their exercise together. Steven fell with his back on the floor with a loud slam, followed by Peridot who fell latched on to him, more precisely the pre-ejaculating rod that miraculously stayed inside her during the fall. This obviously led to Steven crushing his crotch and Peridot getting stabbed in the cervix, but she did not care the slightest. The gem on the cliff's edge rode his sore erection cowgirl style while furiously fingering her clitoris with her right hand. They had gone too far together for Steven to go limp before she could cum again. Steven's body entire body was hurting from falling from the couch with Peridot's nice mass collapsing on his member, but just having that dreamlike gem girl riding him like an animal, a numbered space rock doing something so sexy and primal...

"FEEL MY UNBRIDLED HORNYNESS! You've made me a filthy, dirty, deviant, destructive, defecting, defective CRYSTAL GEM!" Peridot shouted as loud as she could while her deep molten core was filled with another thick load of Steven's cum and she herself squirted over his flesh drill and balls. Together they moaned and cried in pleasure, their minds lost in a cloudy trance and their senses being simultaneously taken over by their racing fiery climax. Eventually the fire burnt itself out and they fell into each others' warm embrace, both of them sore and breathless, but as happy as they could be.

"I love you Steven."

"I love you too Peri. Romantically. It took a few years of growing up to realize it, but we two have time to spare!"

"I'm so glad we could do this together. Our relationship couldn't be better and I want what we have to last forever!"

"It will. Just don't tell Connie our whole sexually active boyfriend and girlfriend thing, she totally has a huge crush on me."

"I think Amethyst is interested in me too... How are we going to deal with this?"

"I think you two are pretty good compared to me." Another voice replied from outside the loft, making the two naked lovers on the floor jump up with surprise.

"Lapis?" The two asked seeing the blue gem in front of them, hovering inside the barn.

"Hey guys! So, guess who after being trapped in a mirror for thousands of years, getting incarcerated in a hand ship and holding down a fusion of pure hate for way too long, just woke up to see the only person in the universe that cares about her fucking a toddler version of her former jailer?"

"For your information, I now have the physical development and maturity of a human teenager!" The green gem shot back.

"How much of it did you watch?" Steven asked Lapis.

"Everything, you guys were disgusting! I mean look at that visor! Anyways, I wanted to take Steven to fly a little bit and then be super pissed with Peridot, but before I do those things, I have a better proposal for now..." Lapis cheerfully made a dramatic pause.

Steven and Peridot looked at each other, already worried sick with what was probably about to go down.

"...may I join in?"

* * *

Author's Note: This was a terrible, hurried up mistake. Hope you like it somehow. Needless to say Stevidot wouldn't be pedophilia even if Steven and Peridot weren't cartoons, dears.


	2. Part 2 of 2

Barn Mating

"C'mon Steven! It'll be fun!" Peridot exclaimed.

"You were just complaining about being tired of... you know..." Steven said while bumping his fists together as a euphemism for rock sex.

"I am tired, but this is Lapis Lazuli we're talking about! You don't waste this sort of fun with a wet aristocrat like her!"

"Just saying, things can get weird between us three."

"That's not bad. We're in love, she's your friend, we can afford to shake things up a little bit."

"Hmm... Okay, let's all be Beach Summer Fun Buddies with benefits!"

"So, is that a yes?" Lapis interrupted, flying up to their level carrying something quite big.

"You got to stop spying on us, that's rude you know?!" Peridot complained.

"Yes Lapis, we're down for a three way! Is that my mattress?" Steven asked the water-winged gem.

"Yeah, that piece of furniture over there is a little small for us three, so I figured this would be better than the floor." she answered, lying the mattress between the couch and the old boxy TV set. Steven and Peri cuddled on said mattress near the barn's wooden wall and were followed by Lapis, who landed on the middle with a slightly evil smirk on her face.

"So Peridot, remember when you 'persuaded' me to reveal all my information on the Crystal Gems?" she asked.

"Maybe..."

"Well, suit yourself 'cause I call dibs on Steven!" Lapis announced as she plunged towards Steven's crotch "I don't feel like flashing, you take my clothes off. Now here's what a real blowjob feels like, bud!" was the last thing she said before going down on his flaccid phallus and shoving the whole thing in her mouth in an instant. Steven hardened inside Lapis' mouth in record breaking time and started to untie the back of her top.

"Dick move Lazuli! Literally!" the angry little gem yelled.

Just because Peridot had interrogated Lapis for some really delicate information, it didn't mean she didn't respect her, there was no need for not sharing Steven! Revenge was imperative! She kissed and hugged her lover, while Lapis just kept on sucking and bobbing him like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll be right back, leave something for me!" Peridot told Steven.

"Ok Dot... I'll try..." he answered in a weak voice between sore moaning while she backed away a bit. Peri had sucked him really good, but it simply couldn't be compared with Lapis' god-like blowjob. Her entire mouth inhumanly shifted and pulsed around his shaft with each bobbing motion and her throat was as tight, deep and wet as one could want. Not to mention she was vibrating the whole time! The small boy didn't even know shapeshifting allowed a gem to turn her mouth into what's best described as a living sex toy, but Lapis sure knew it.

Lapis had never had a chance of spending some intimate time with the one half-gem who cared about her, maybe try to pay him back for all he had done for her, so she was going to make sure she'd pleasure him the best she possibly could. Fortunately she still had a secret weapon in her arsenal...

Meanwhile, Peridot was kneeled down behind Lapis. She and her boyfriend were having fun in the front, so it was up to her to show Lapis the importance of sharing. The tsundere space dorito lifted her flowing blue skirt to reveal what some lucky gems on the ground would see when she flew away: her long toned legs, her beautiful blue bubble butt and her two entrances spread open moistening up with arousal. Like the quick learner she was, Peri went face down on Lazuli's slit to lube it up like Steven had done to her, trying to replicate his incredible moves and enter those wet folds with her teal tongue. Both the green and specially the blue gem let out muffled moans that would have been much louder if their mouths weren't so full. Though that new experience was feeling amazing for the both of them, Peridot backed her lips away from Lapis', she still had to show her who was the boss!

"This is for Steven, Lazuli! TRIPLE TIP PENETRATION MODE!" she yelled out before she forcing three fingers inside Lapis, the middle and the ring finger in her slit and the index in her anus, and thrusting them in a way that resembled punching more than anything else. Lapis quickly got used the slight discomfort of Peridot viciously finger blasting her and just kept on sucking Steven, keeping him as near to his limit as possible. Steven didn't know what the hell was going on, but it was driving him insane. He felt like he would blow his load inside his blue friend's mouth at any time, but for some reason he just couldn't do it. Instead, the sensations of wet hot pleasure were increasing to mind-blowing levels but never peaking at all, almost like something was freezing his penis erect and keeping Steven from cumming. And that something was obviously gem magic.

"Oh Lapis... What are you doing?" Hearing this question, Lapis separated from his throbbing length with hentai-ish strings of saliva and answered.

"Making sure you last long enough for the both of us. You're welcome Steven..." she joked with a huge grin while stroking him fast and hard, still getting fingered by Peridot.

"How?!" he asked.

"Water control's really... handy you know? And there's so much water to tinker with in your body, it's such a turn on!"

"It is?"

"Yup, we're gonna have some fun with that later, but first let's take care of Peri, ok?"

"Okay..." Steven nodded. And so Lapis got up, turned around to face a slightly scared Peridot, licking the same fingers that had been inside the water angel just instants before, and took her time to strip down her skirt and top, exposing her mostly slender yet seductive figure. Peridot realized the powerful blue gem was almost unfazed by her exaggeratedly violent double penetration, making her re-evaluate just how tough Lazuli was in comparison to her. She took a better look at that natural aristocratic beauty, from her short navy blue hair, to her toned athletic hips, passing through her small yet existing chest (looking at you Pearl) and those glistening wet nether regions...

"What, never seen a pussy before?" Lapis teased the little gem.

"Uh what? O-Of cour..."

"Shut up kid, let's just see how little it takes to get you off. Ready Steven?" she asked, turning to the horny half-human that was trying to control himself over the sight of the naked water witch (and dat ass) towering over his smol cute green girl, ready to punish her for her past misdeeds and dominate her like a pearl. Even after all he'd been through in the last hour, he was a bit ashamed of being into this, butt if kinky shit was about to go down, there was no way he wasn't going to be part of it.

"Ready Freddy!"

"It's Lapis." she answered, going down on Peridot as soon as those words left her mouth. Resistance was futile, Lapis had her arms tightly wrapped around Peridot's much weaker legs, lips and teeth sucking and pinching the tight teal folds and, to top it all off, Lapis' tongue was vibrating.

"Schist, Lazuli, how the fusion are you doing that?" Peridot yelled of surprise.

"What kind of swears are those?" Steven asked her, getting closer.

"Homeworld swears..." she answered, not knowing how she still had the energy to speak with Lapis sucking the life out of her. Steven on the other hand stood up and pointed his throbbing length towards Peridot's face.

"Hey honey, didn't you want me to save you something?" he teased her.

"Please, gimme dat!" she begged, her eyes shining with anticipation.

Steven inserted himself on Peridot's mouth and aided her head's bobbing motion with his right hand, already predicting her upcoming climax that would take over her body. Some sort of oral chain was formed, Lapis lying on her stomach, vibrating inside Peridot, who was sucking her boyfriend like a baby on a teat, but thirsty for a different kind of milk. Too bad she wasn't going to get it, since her boyfriend's member was still frozen by Lapis' blood bending. The blue gem was a good multi-tasker, but her true priority at that moment was to punish the smol dorito and have some fun doing so. She penetrated further down the green hole and vibrated her tongue faster, tasting and feeling Peridot's synthetic wetness and even a bit of Steven's organic fluids from their time alone together. Spying on those two cutie pies fusing like Earth mammals had been fucking hot, but the aroused Lapis Lazuli knew she could do much better.

Even with her mouth full of Steven's meat, Peridot imminent orgasm was evidenced by the cries of pleasure that slipped out once in a while as she kept sucking him like the dedicated girlfriend she was. There was no holding back, Lapis was a goddess of oral sex incarnated and the movements of her vibrating tongue now dictated all of her bodily functions. Peridot's eyes teared up, she was so close to her third orgasm, but at that very moment... Lapis stopped.

"OH C'MON LAZULI!" she shouted as loud as she could right after separating from Steven's rock hard probe.

"You really wanna cum, don't you? But do you deserve it?" Lapis once again teased Peridot, but this time she actually looked somewhat pissed off.

"You can't just stop like that! Steven, please help me out!" Peridot yelped, desperately needing to fix things quickly and get her release. She'd do it herself if it wasn't for Lapis' face guarding her entrance and the fear of what she'd might do to her tiny fingers on any attempt of self-pleasuring.

"I will, but you two still need to talk." Steven replied, starting to grope his lover's body, slipping a finger between her nice green buttocks and sucking Peridot's nipples in the hopes of keeping her on the verge of orgasming for long enough.

"You see, I've been through hell and back this last year and it was partially your fault. I need to know if I can trust you!" Lapis sternly told Peridot.

"You can. I've changed Lapis and I respect you not only as a fellow Homeworld refugee but as the most powerful entity in the planet. I'm sorry Lazuli." Peri confessed, trying her best to be completely sincere and not to focus on Steven's hands and tongue all over her, trying to open her heart when all she desired was to have something inside her open entrance.

"So you're submitting to me!" Lapis said with a twisted grin while her hand slid through the mattress and placed itself just outside Peridot's labia, fingers facing in.

"Ye… Wait, did you sa- OH MY STARS!" were the last decipherable sounds coming out of Peri's mouth as she herself was nearly cumming too. Four blue fingers as well as a big part of a hand were painfully thrashing and thrusting inside her, only the thumb sticking out to rub her clit, all of this at speeds that not even a Diamond could achieve. Meanwhile Steven had stopped eating her out and was now kissing her cheek and wiping the tears, sweat and saliva from her face.

Her gentle quartz hybrid looking after her while her inner walls were ravaged by an elite gem that could move faster than light. Right after these thoughts, her mind went blank and she cummed again...

"And I thought I was a squirter!" Lapis exclaimed as she used her hydrokinesis to clean every photonic molecule of Peri's splooch from her hand and shape the liquid into a sphere. That gave her an idea.

The smol exhausted slice of pie had not asked for this much. As the pleasure tsunami of her release faded into ripples, the toll of the cataclysm was revealed. An overwhelming pain took over, Lapis had gone way overboard and had shredded her insides with her supersonic fisting. But before she could even complain about it, Steven lied down next to her, pulled her into a deep French kiss and carefully inserted a spit covered finger in her. She felt the pain disappear and her body regenerate from all the previous damage, courtesy of her boyfriend's magic spit.

"You looked like you needed some 'sexual healing'." Steven joked after he was sure their kiss had healed Peridot's internal wounds.

"I did... Still you haven't taken out your finger yet..." Peridot replied, feeling how great it was to have some smooth, loving foreplay with Steven instead of Lapis, who had gone a little too rough to say the least.

"How about I take it out and put something else in? Did you know Lapis gave me infinite stamina?" Steven teased the little lime gem, whose face lit up with the idea of a slow, romantic, love making session where Steven would please her for hours without going limp. That thought was quickly left for later due to Lazuli's presence.

"Speaking of that, do you two love birds wanna try anal?" The ocean gem asked them with yet another devious, horny look that easily be mistaken for an actual lenny face.

"It's not going to fit." Steven warned them deeply worried.

"Does that mean... sexual intercourse through the anal canal?" Peridot asked with possibly dangerous curiosity.

"Yes Dottie, how would you like Steven fucking your last hole with that magic cock of his?" Lapis explained. Even with all the human crass language that Peridot found fairly unfamiliar, she got the overall idea.

"Yes mam! Steven sweetie, can you please do that thing she said? In my butt?" The naive nerdy gem asked her boyfriend, while pressing her green squishy backside on his erect flesh probe.

"Peridot, please, I really want to, but how is this gonna fit in there?! I don't wanna hurt you!" Steven warned again, fighting hard against his urges to nail her ass then and there, due to how tight her anus appeared to be.

"I can always shapeshift a bigger butt..." Peridot stated while her hips and glutes turned into light for an instant, increasing to a sexier, curvier donk that actually fit her quite well "This should do, right? Do you find this more attractive?" She asked Steven, holding his hands and placing them in her brand new voluptuous rear.

"Dear stars Peri... You didn't need to do this..." Was the only thing he managed to say. Both his starry eyes and his hands couldn't stop scanning and groping Peri's new bottom.

"His mouth says no but his hands say yes! We both think you look fucking hot!" Lapis said with excitement, not believing how even a Peridot that had changed this much would use shapeshifting for something like this.

"And if you do hurt me, you know I can't get enough of your healing kisses love." The dorito gem said, turning her head to face Steven's eyes, running her hand through his dark curly hair and still pressing herself against the throbbing pole.

"I can't say no to this. Here it goes Peri!" The hybrid finally announced.

He spat on his hand and used it as lubricant for his giant girth and his girlfriend's puckered hole. Lapis instructed him to lie on the mattress and the green gem to sit her augmented booty on his towering erection reverse cowgirl style. He felt his head going in, immediately hearing Peridot gasping for useless hair. Compared to the other holes he had penetrated today, this was definitively the tightest and the one that offered most resistance and it felt so good!

Peridot slowly lowered herself inch after inch until all of her favorite drill was inside her, dealing massive pressure on her projected rectum and colon. What was with Lapis and these techniques that hurt so good? And what was she going to do as Steven started to carefully thrust in and out of her anus, stand there and watch?

A gust of dry wind swept across the barn and the surrounding fields, the very moisture of the air condensed into tiny water droplets that were being sucked by an invisible force. Steven and Peridot were still picking up their pace together when slightly larger water drops surged into the barn and flew towards Lapis' hands. Her face was of pain and stress and the small grunts she emitted showed the toll that using this ability was taking on her. Still, she quickly forged a strange, long, phallic shaped instrument out of pure water which neither of the mid-coitus teens fully recognized, even though they had some idea of its function.

"What is that?" They asked.

"This right here is a double dildo mates. It allows me to pleasure myself..." Lapis said as the levitating water toy slid itself in her dripping slit "and someone else..." she completed as she kneeled down, positioned herself over the two reluctant lovers, aligned her mind controlled sex toy with Peridot's newly healed vulva and penetrated her with the pulsing, shapeshifting water dildo.

Lapis was finally building up her own climax, eager to feel pleasure like that after 5000 years of pain. Peridot's body was moving on itself again, unfortunately this ex-Homeworld technician couldn't help herself. Being double penetrated by her hybrid soul mate and her extremely defective former prisoner was obviously going to poof her in minutes. Both of the semi-solid water sex toy and the disproportionate half-magical reproductive organ were simply too much volume to try to fit inside such a smol gem, let alone having them pound on her deepest walls sending blast waves through her body that were bound to crack her gem. It was different, it was exciting, it was terrifying and it was overwhelming. It hurt like fuck, but the pleasure was magnitudes bigger than the pain.

Steven, on the other hand, had a monster headache. Yes, infinite stamina was cool and being the bread in a Peridot sandwich with Lapis was like a really awesome wet dream come true, but having three or four orgasms built up and no release in sight was probably gonna end up in him having a heart attack. He kept swallowing his own healing spit and doing his alien girlfriend in the back door. All for love... not that the green gem's desperate nasally cries for more and more didn't help. Peridot's wild side was one hell of sight Steven had never truly seen before, worth every headache in the entire universe.

Lapis was once again facing a very old problem of hers. Being a high class rare gem nearly as powerful as a Diamond came with a serious problem for a sexually deviant space rock like her: haptic insensitivity. Peridot's puny triple tip penetration mode from earlier had felt like tickles in her entrances. Most humans and low class gems like Peri were simply too weak and fragile to play with. Not like the Court, those gems were the real deal! Still, Steven and Peridot weren't like most gems and Lapis was hoping they could make her feel it again. Focusing 90% of her power into vibrating her half of the double dildo was some big help too.

"I'm almost there!" Peridot warned the two between inebriated shrieks and screams.

"Again? Damn Steven, we're a good team aren't we?" Lapis asked Steven with rare happiness on her face.

"We sure are!" he answered with an equally excited expression, a part of him still not believing that day's highly unlikely chain of events, that he was actually having a three way with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli.

"Go! Cum for us, you clod!" the top ordered imposingly.

"That's my word!" the middle replied.

Each consecutive orgasm Peridot had had that afternoon was like a domino piece being knocked down, accelerating the addictive chain reaction and increasing the intensity of that raw, primitive, even organic feeling. It took a few seconds tops for a fourth wave of eternal bliss to come, yet another cocktails of fake hormones was shot into the liquid light of the gem's blood and another little squirt of hers was controlled by Lapis to add a bit more volume to her double dildo. Both her and Steven just kept on pounding Peridot like nothing had happened, fueled by the addictive sound her rewarding moans. Lapis herself was starting to feel the effects of her end of the magically controlled toy pulsing and vibrating like a literal jack hammer. Soon, her time would come, but at that moment, making Peridot shout out their names so loud she could probably be heard back in Beach City was far more entertaining.

As for Peri, things were starting to get really blurry. Her vision was fogging up, her body thrusting like an instinct driven animal, hard light sweat, tears and other body fluids dripped from every pour, gland and hole and her cloudy mind was way too drenched in exotic forms of energy to process anything but body rocking pleasure. The former tsunamis of her releases were now mere waves on her completely flooded, racing mind. The young Homeworld defector was way too high on the overwhelming feelings of lust and pleasure to differ build-up from orgasm or to keep count of the amount of squirts that left her body over the following minutes. She just kept cumming and cumming until...

"Lapis, let's change things up a bit. Don't you think Peri had enough for today?" Steven asked the gem on top, afraid of what could happen to Peridot if they kept going like that.

"Yeah, I guess she did. Now it's my turn!" As soon as Lapis answered, Steven was pushed to the side, his mast leaving Peridot's back door in the process.

"C'mon, blood bending tickles!" Steven said as 70% of his body was pulled across the mattress, dragging the other 30% along with it.

Peridot, on the other hand, could feel the hollow left in her ass by Steven as Lapis removed her toy from Peri's abused, tremoring slit. Maybe she could fix those with shapeshifting later.

"What are you going to do?" she asked Lapis while she stood up and removed the double sex toy, making it levitate a bit.

"I'm gonna give you an important task..." she said as she got shaped the double dildo into one giant water dong and moved it to the green gem's crotch. The water construct then gained an harness of thin straps which wrapped around Peri's pelvis and solidified in place. Lapis than turned her back to Peridot, kneeled down on the mattress and provokingly groped her own butt with her left hand.

"I want you to fuck me in ass, shorty. This strap-on will amplify your every thrust, but I want you to give your best so can really feel it."

"I'm sorry if my work proves to be unsatisfactory. I'm really exhausted miss Lazuli." the dorito explained.

"I get it, but still, go as hard and unforgiving as you possibly can." Bob asked.

"Lapis are you sure you can take that thing up your butt? I mean, it's literally almost as long as my legs!" Steven warned, seeing the majestic, silky, shiny, translucent strap-on on his girlfriend's crotch. What a weird sight it was, but it also gave him an idea for the next International Women's Day.

"I can't take it, I need to! The Court was exiled and Era 2 gems are either too weak, too dumb or too untrustworthy to pleasure me... Sex is impossible on Homeworld, so Earth will have to do 'cause I am not going to live in chastity... Please mates, help me get off." Lapis told the two with a sad but determined look.

"Aaaww, don't worry Lapis, we'll help you, right Dot?" Steven said as he tightly hugged his Beach Summer Fun Buddie to comfort her.

"Okay, we will." Peridot answered, her too hugging the taller blue gem from behind while trying and failing to keep the giant strap-on off of the way of Lazuli's booty. The three gems giggled at the situation and Lapis tried to hug them back with her right arm around Steven and her left one around Peridot in the back. She then noticed a faint rose light coming from Steven's gem and the erection pressed against her, followed by his already irresistible dick shapeshifting to become longer, thicker, harder... until it was as tall and impressive as his girlfriend's water strap-on.

"Also, never underestimate the thirst of a human teenager! PERI, THRUST!" He shouted.

Peridot replied with a quick smirk just before flesh and water phalli drilled as deep as possible into Lapis' entrances in unison, regardless of any boundaries like cervixes, rectums or anything similar. Both of them retracted their respective drills half way before thrusting again as hard as they could, making Lapis moan like she hadn't for millennia. The young couple kept on picking up the best motion, not really used to work with such massive appendages, but quickly learning how to hit Lapis' right spot with each and every thrust.

Even being a high class gem with planet busting powers, Lapis Lazuli was utterly surprised with the energy and will power of the two magical teens who were slowly and steadily drawing her closer and closer to her very long waited climax. And nothing would help her reach it faster than her greatest friend in the galaxy pounding her with an anatomy defying foot long and a properly redeemed Peridot doing her butthole with a equally large mind controlled toy... well, nothing except a few things. First off, she made Steven's blood infused manhood and Peri's dildo vibrate through her hydrokinesis, making Steven burst into laughter.

"Good grief Lapis, I told you that tickles!"

"You're ticklish on your dick, what the fuck? Doesn't matter, Steven, can you please bite my nipples?" The taller gem asked, noticing how his face was just in the right spot due to the height difference between her and the young hybrid.

"Bite? Sure, I can work something up..." he answered, pressing his face against her almost flat right breast (almost being the keyword) and groping the other with his left hand, keeping the right one on her wide hip for extra grip. Steven usually was more caring and loving with his foreplay, but he knew just was Lapis wanted, so he pinched, sucked and bit her perky cold azure nipples like a pink lion on the hunt. By the way where was Lion?

"And Peridot, you spank my ass!" Lapis ordered the smol dorito gem that by then had got almost fully used to being the one doing the penetration and not receiving it.

"With pleasure Miss Lazuli!" she answered with a grin on her face and playful revenge on her mind. As her green breasts trembled and her hips clapped with Lapis' with every impact inside her tight bubble butt, she started to slap the blue out of dat ass until her right palm began to bruise. Clod damn, Lapis' ass was hard as fusion!

With every bite, slap and thrust, Lapis' entire body shook a little bit and her low, almost hoarse moans, were only increasing in volume and pitch. Her hands moved to Steven's curly hair, which she gripped and pressed on to keep him doing all that good work... though Peri's effort wasn't half bad too.

"Oh Steven YES! Milk me like a mammal!" she shouted out, reminiscing how she and some other gems had discovered Earth's reproduction rituals 6000 years before. Those discoveries had worth it all and it felt so good to relive those memories with her new buddies!

"Myeheheheheheh!" Peridot laughed with immense satisfaction. Even if the empty gem couldn't feel a thing with her water strap-on, having some power over Lapis was making her drunk on enjoyment. She kept pushing in with maximum determination, each thrust stronger, faster and harder like some sort of childish payback, even though she knew very well all she was doing was pleasing the elite gem.

And very pleased was Lapis indeed, not able to hold back her eagerness and anticipation for every thrust of the two vibrating pistons heating up her stone cold body. She was getting so close... Besides being a gem of a person (literally), Steven was definitively a fucking natural, his shapeshifted rock hard cock was a super efficient pounding machine, drilling through her inner walls and locked on her g-spot. He cupped and bit her squishy water balloons as if he had centuries of experience doing so. Almost there, just one more thing...

"Steven..." she called out between gasps and moans.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm gonna defreeze your dick and let you cum inside me!" Lapis announced as the pelvic pleasure increased.

"That's not a good idea, I'll freaking blow up!" He warned, afraid of how Lapis' boner control had just delayed the unavoidable, feeling the massive pressure built up inside him and fearing its imminent release.

"So will I! Peridot lick my gem!" Lapis demanded with urgency.

"what?..." The dorito gem asked, not understanding the reason behind the request... did Lazuli have some gem licking fetish?

"LICK MY GEM!" the water angel shouted out as she rode the two magically controlled poles on the verge of finally cumming.

This time Peridot obeyed right away and tried to envelop the entire teardrop shaped, smooth faceted, blue stone with her lips like some kind of sloppy French kiss, drooling and licking it over and over.

Having the true core of her existence stimulated in this fashion combined with all the long hard magical double penetration finally brought Lapis over the edge. At last, she and Steven cummed together, crying out louder and louder each second, losing all control and awareness and feeling nothing but the pleasure bombing run of their concussive, destructive, explosive climax. She, Lapis Lazuli, was cumming for the first time after the last 5000 years of imprisonment. He, Steven Universe, had his entire biology manipulated in order to last for an indefinite amount of time, but now his body was free to release it all.

Peridot, who was busy licking rock, noticed how Lapis' gem started to shine and how her unstoppable water strap-on became a little too unstable. In about one millisecond the fake phallus blew up inside the blue back door, the water being channeled like a raging jet that pushed Peridot back a bit too far. She ended up falling from the TV's loft, crashing head first on the barn's old splintery wood floor.

Steven closed his bloodshot eyes and ignored his probably abnormal blood flow as he and Lapis collapsed together in their multitude of moans. He completely emptied all his load inside Lapis, who loved to feel it all coming in while Steven succumbed to his exhaustion/near heart attack. His fluid sperm overflowed from the navy flaps in a small cream pie after he was done and immediately went limp. In fact his entire body regressed to the super short age chimera previous to his first kiss with Peridot. On top of him, the nude Lapis Lazuli still shouted and shook uncontrollably, her eyes were clear and reflective like a mirror and looked as void as her overrun mind. As she spasmed out in long anticipated pleasure, so did the air and water around them swirl inside the barn, pushed by a certain hydrokinetic orgasming gem.

Then, everything stopped: the wind, her moans, her gasps... It took a few seconds for Steven to realize something was wrong. He turned Lapis face up and stood up on the mattress. Oh dear... Her physical form was completely inert and she would not respond to any of Steven's calls. Yup, she was unconscious again. And he just had cummed inside her. Dear stars, this looked so wrong, Steven knew he needed Peridot's help to somehow solve this but... where was she?

"Peridot! Where have you gone?" he asked almost panicking.

"Down here..." A faint weary nasally voice replied from under the loft. Steven went to the edge in an instant and looked down to see Peridot lying on the floor looking back.

"How did you get there? Are you okay?" the hybrid asked next, guessing that the gem must had taken the fastest way down to the barn's floor.

"Yes, I'm just... resting. Also, I think you made Lazuli go berserk with her water constructs." Peridot answered, with exhaustion.

"Yeah, I guess I have that effect." Steven said while moving his eyebrows suggestively, finishing his sentence with a little laugh.

Steven got down from the loft and kissed his gem girlfriend lying down on the floor, sort of similar to those princes in fairy tales... just, you know, completely butt naked.

"Steven, it was just a fall, I didn't need your healing." Peridot playfully said after they separated, blushing shades of dark teal.

"I know, I just wanted to kiss you!" her lover answered with his typical cheerful voice and emotive eyes.

"Wow, thanks! So... how is Miss Lazuli after we 'probed' her good like that? She seems unusually quiet even for her." the green dorito asked.

"It looks like we were too good Dottie. She's unconscious again, I think Lapis was still too tired from fusing with Jasper, I'll show you."

The two shorties climbed up the ladder to the loft and were able to take a better look at the giant mess they made had over the last hours: Peridot's white visor on the floor covered in Steven's white goop, his clothes spread randomly around the visor, the giant puddles of sweat on the couch and mattress, Lapis' two pieces of clothing stacked on top of the TV, the odor of body fluids and lost innocence spreading inside the barn and, of course, the unconscious undressed gem leaking foreign liquids from her two lower entrances.

"How do we deal with this?" Steven asked slightly nervous.

"She didn't phase her clothes off, we can put them on, carry her to that pile of hay down there and pretend nothing happened. Let's just get dressed first, the temperature is becoming lower." Peridot explained.

"Good plan Peri, though we still need to find a way to clean this giant mess. And ourselves. And Lapis."

"And I need to revert all this shapeshifting and magical growth to not raise suspicions. I'm not entirely sure of how I'll do it..." the gem said, remembering their talk from before and their fear of the Crystal Gems not accepting their... unorthodox relationship.

"Don't worry, I believe in you, Dottie." the hybrid reassured her.

"Are you seriously going to call me that, Stevie?" Peridot asked, putting a lot of emphasis on 'Stevie' to try to spite her boyfriend.

"Oh yes..." he answered full of determination as he closed in for another long passionate kiss. Peridot eagerly kissed back and tightly wrapped her arms around her now shorter Steven. Once again their worries about the future were washed away and they both knew that after all they had gone through, they could face anything as long as they did it together. Their love would be their strength.

"Stevie and Dot, those are some seriously cloddy nicknames." Peri commented.

"I don't care. I really don't. I love you Peridot."

* * *

Author's Note: Little fact about me: Pedro Comics delays but Pedro Comics never forgets! You wanted to see where the Lapis tease goes, here's your 6000 words Stapidot/Lastedot threesome! Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this chapter and tomorrow I'll post the epilogue that will finally end this fic.

Headcanon: There are many reasons why they never show upskirt Lapis on SU. The main one is that all Homeworld gems go commando all the time, especially Lapis. Underwear is an Earth thing.

Also, the reason why Lapis actually swears like a human is because she's supposed to be the angsty edgy teen, I think Steven and Peridot swearing would be even more OOC than having sex. That's why Steve keeps it PG and Peri uses gem swears.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

The barn, two days later

"I'm so glad you decided to come back to the Temple's Bathroom!" Steven exclaimed, now with his clothes on and his hot dog duffle bag strapped around his shoulder.

"What can say? I grew accustomed to that place. Besides, I think I know what's going to go on in there." Peridot said seductively with bedroom (bathroom?) eyes, making Steven blush with what she was implying. "Still I'll be warping back here once in a while to check on Lapis and fix the hole I made with my mech." she completed.

"Mech?" the sweet hybrid cinnamon roll asked.

"Yes, I recently learned that my incredible vision of ultimate power was a mech since it required a pilot, while actual robots are fully autonomous machines." the tsundere green space dorito answered.

"NEEEEERD!" the blue powerade emo angel joked out loud from across the barn, still lying down on the pile of hay.

"Not again!" Peridot complained.

"Correction Lapis, Peri's not a nerd, she's **my** nerd! No one will stand between us!" Steven happily yelled out while pulling Peridot towards him to hug her with his left arm. She tried to put her 'angry slice of pie' face on, but she couldn't hold it for long until she gave into the cuteness and hugged her loved one back.

"So, you guys are going forward with this, ah? A male half-human hybrid and a full gem, that's gotta be new! It's just... can you guys still be my beach summer fuck buddies?" Lapis asked the two young lovers.

"I think we can make a special case for Miss Lazuli, right Steven?" Peridot opined with a devious expression and tone.

"Yes we can, I mean, Lapis is our friend and we're the only ones who can help her out." Steven completed.

"Thank you so much maties!" Lapis said, flying to the two shorties and hugging them with gratitude.

"Are gonna be fine by yourself Lapis?" the hybrid asked.

"Yes, this Earth barn ain't so bad. Far away from Homeworld, mirrors, underwater fusions and just a warp away from a fun time with my favorite couple." the blue gem replied.

"Then we'll be leaving now, we still have to catch up with the Dad on that pink feline. See you next time, Lazuli!" Peridot said while she and Steven walked towards Lion who for some reason was being surprisingly cooperative.

"Later Lapis!" Steven yelled cheerfully as they mounted his giant guardian.

"Bye!" Lapis Lazuli yelled back as the two rode away towards the Crystal Temple like a freaking fairy tale ending. She watched the couple mounted on the pink lion until they left her field of view behind the grass hills surrounding the barn. For some reason those two gave her hope. Hope that she too could get over Homeworld and her 5000 years of imprisonment. Hope that she too could be truly redeemed from her ghosts of the past and start a new life on Earth... what could possibly go wrong? It's not like there were eyes in the sky plotting to take over everything she had ever known.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this took a long time to update considering the first chapter took one week to be written. And various other weeks to correct its mistakes. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this thing as much as I enjoyed writing it! So, I still have to finish the last chapter of my other story but after that I was planning to make a sequel to this, showing how season 3 would have been with the inclusion of Steven and Peridot's age shifting relationship and the mysterious anti-heroes known as The Court. It would still have a lot of sex, but also a lot of conflict due to how some salty characters would react to Stevidot master race. Would you guys like that? Remember to leave a review and all that good stuff, goodbye for now m8z!


End file.
